


Make me want to kiss you

by TheChatWithClaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Ladynoir July, Reveal, im aware it’s not July yet, someone needs to feed the cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatWithClaws/pseuds/TheChatWithClaws
Summary: An insecure Chat Noir accidentally confesses to the love of life more than just his feelings. And she doesn’t respond the way he thinks she would.





	Make me want to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read a few fanfics from varying fandoms with the whole ‘make me fall in love with you in 30 days’ thing and I decided to just jump aboard.

Beautiful -Pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically.

Beautiful. It was a word frequently used to describe the young model, like it bad been seen into his being from birth. A gorgeous blond block of meaty flesh solely placed on this earth to be ogled at, maybe that's all he was meant to be. 

He was forced to fit this mold that was thrown at him to please the masses and the one person he desperately seeked approval from. But to be honest his farther would never be satisfied with what or who he was. And it was suffocating. But amidst the chaos of inky sadness stood a beacon of light that shone brighter than any star. The one person who would never judge him on his looks, or his failures but what he was on the inside. The one and only harborer of good luck and creation, his Lady, his love... Ladybug. 

Being a superhero had its ups and downs but one of the worst downs was when it effected their civilian lives. And being a model meant that his face and body were his most important assets, if he got banged up and bruised the makeup specialists would have a field day and he'd have a right ol'scoulding.

And today was on of those days where he had a little more down than up, where he'd carelessly jumped in front of his partner like he'd done countless times before but this time the cure didn't work. After he'd been hit she made quick work of the akuma, knocking them unconscious in a fit of rage, sputtering a slew of swears and half-baked threats. 

Then Pain. Pain was all he felt and it engulfed all his senses as he brought a clawed hand up to his battered face which had been squarely rammed into a pile of concrete rubble. He looked up and around frantically searching for his Lady when his eyes narrowed onto the girl herself, crouched down comforting the latest victim. She wore a soft smile that radiated love and kindnes- GOD WAS SHE PERFECT. 

She was nice, kind, intellegent. A beautifully gorgeous enigma that seemed too good to be true. They had worked together for years and there had always been doubts in his mind but never as much as now, as if all those lingering thoughts festered into one giant volcano of panic that eradicated all other thoughts until only one remained. 

Why does she put up with me?

The girl he knew was intelligent enough to beat them all on her own, and strong enough too. So why did she put up with him? In fact, she has beaten villains on her own before, after he'd been enslaved or caught up elsewhere, she always managed to save the day with or without him. 

And with that he was off, leaping and bounding into the distance until he reached a sadly familiar abode. 

"HEY HEY HEY MARI!!!" Alya came hurdling down the park steps towards the bluenette panting and wheezing as she reached the bottom. Her best friend sent her a bewildered look," you.. okay?"

Still gasping for air the university bound blogger looked up and passed her phone over "LOOK! oh geez I.. I should.. really.. exercise more. I'm just gunna sit, can we sit? I'm gunna sit." They sat on a dry patch of grass beneath an oak in the shade. 

While Alya rummaged through Marinettes bag to steal her water bottle it gave the heroine time to look at the phone. On the phone in large was a zoomed in picture of Chat Noir. "Why are you showing me this?"

"WHY?! Are you blind? Look at him!"

She looked and looked but couldn't see what was so enthralling about it. 

It's just Chat Noir she thought. And she voiced that to Alya. 

"Just Chat Noir?? Just Chat Noir?! Chat-fucken-hot-Noir more like it! I mean look at him, he's radiating beauty!"

So Marinette looked closer, it was an image of him mid-fight, he'd just been knocked back and was straightening back up from the hit. A smirk adorned his face and there was a wild glint in his eye but there was something strangly joyful in them. The bright sun mingled with his golden locks, highlighting his brilliantly captivating features. A single bead of sweat dripped off of one of those lushous locks of his and had rolled half way down his chiseled chest. 

Her mouth went dry at the very thought of him. How could she have been so blind? So so so so so blind? I mean sure, you could have been blinded by his overwhelming personality but really? How can you see that and not fall in love?

(LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MARI?! ARE YOU ACTUALLY BLIND?! LOOK AT MY BABY AND JUST LOVE HIM!)

(Ahem... moving on)

But what killed her most was what she saw when she zoomed out, too see the whole image. He was looking at her. He was looking at her with such fondness and joy it made her heart swell. And that ladies and gentlemen it when she finally came to the inevitable conclusion that 'yes' Chat Noir is unbelievably and undeniably hot as hell. 

Well this was going to make life a whole lot more interesting. 

After Adrien had gotten home he had an earful being lectured over and over and over again about how 'he had to be mindful of his looks and appearance or he'd be unfit to work' and how 'it's just wasting time and money'. As if they had no concept of worry or concern. But eventually the berating ended and Adrien was permitted to go to his room. He took a long, well deserved shower and as he stepped out, towel draped around his waist, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

Wow I really don't look too hot do I?

(Debatable Love) 

There was a splattering of long cuts and off-colored bruises up his torso and a big ugly one across his right cheek. He turned his face ever so slightly and hissed as distinct pain ripped through his throbbing body, now dry blood clung to his discarded clothes while fatigue plagued his mind. 

Maybe I'm not good enough for her. Maybe she thinks I'm just an ugly nobody, if she didn't think that before she certainly would now... he thought, grazing the tips of his fingers against the purple bruise.

Despite his lingering doubts and insecurities he decided to go out on patrol, the silent night only fazed by the occasional passing car. The wind blew through and ruffled his damp hair and a dull pain clung to his torso. 

He reached the meeting point within minutes to wait for his Lady, while he stood tall and leaned against a nearby wall he caught his reflection yet again in a puddle by his feet. The mask barely covering the edge of the purple bruise, and in all the hassle of work after the fight he forgot to put something on it to ease the pain. But I'm a superhero he reminded himself if I hadn't of run in My Lady would have gotten hurt...

"Minou?"Came a voice from behind. Her voice. 

"Y-yes My Lady?"he replied. 

"Are you okay?"

He turned to see her concerned gaze and winced at her sudden gasp. She stepped closer into his personal space and looked him over taking in his bruised face, the hunch in his shoulders, the way his eyes clouded with fatigue. 

It took him a second to acknowledge the question when he finally did he shone her the perfect model smile he'd perfected as Adrien. She seemed unimpressed and marginally annoyed. Ladybug reached up to swipe the damp lock of hair clinging to his forehead, silently apologizing when he flinched away. 

"Did you put anything on it?" She asked, standing on tiptoes to get a better look in the evening sun. 

"No.. I forgot." He admitted. 

She rolled her eyes at his response muttering come on then and took his hand in hers. He didn't object, of course, instead he followed her around and over buildings until they reached a strangely familiar balcony. 

"Why are we here My Lady?" He sat on the floor and watched as she reached behind a plant to grab what looked like a first aid kit. She sat down next to him and opened up the box. 

"You need to treat your wounds Kitten or they could get infected and as for the bruises they'll stay there and be a pain if you don't ice them." She sounded like a mother lecturing a child, and a warmth spread through his chest. 

He smirked leaning closer to her face."Now is that a hint of concern I detect, Bugaboo?" She pressed a finger to his nose to push him back. 

"Maybe."

His smirk softened into a genuine smile."Well I appreciate it, really I do, but it's just a few cuts and bruises. That attack barely even grazed my first life." 

Ladybug frowned at him clearly unamused. "Let me help you Chat." It wasn't like she was being especially strict but there was something about the way she said it that just made him shrink into himself. And in that moment he allowed himself to succumb to her wishes. He was putty in her hands from day one. So he no so reluctantly nodded. 

She voiced her thanks turning to the first aid kit. "Is there anyway you can get that off?"

Her strange question caught him off guard "What do you mean?"

She looked at him flatly "I saw you before you left earlier, I could see all the scratches and scrapes up your torso. I need to treat them." She motioned to his chest. "Can you take it off?"

He blubbered for a second uttering half formulated sentences and questioning glances while his cheeks flared red and his eyes bulged so much he could be mistaken for a bug. 

Her head snapped up so fast she could have gotten whiplash, her face resembled his as she stopped rummaging to look him in the eye. "I-I mean o-only if your c-comfortable with that. Y-you don't have to if you don't want to." Her voice was frantic laced with apologetic. 

"N-no no it's okay," he reassured," I'm okay with it, r-really. Just caught me off guard is all." His nervous Adrien nature threatening to penetrate his Chat Noir front all the while a painfully high pitch of blood roared in his ears. 

"Oh, okay. Well come on, can you take the top half off?"

All nervousness dissolved from him as he leaned in closer "Eager are we," he purred reaching for his bell suddenly getting a bout of Chat Noir courage. 

The bell slid down easily in one swift motion accompanied by a zzzip. And then there it was, his toned chest was right there, ready to be touched. 

She giggled nervously in response."H-hardly." Mischievous, daring eyes taunted him from beneath thick lashes, and his newly revealed stomach cartwheeled, dove and soared.

Ladybug punctuated the statement with a swift flick to the golden bell that now hung significantly lower than before, now it sat just at his belly button taunting her to grasp it at pull it that little bit further. Refraining from doing so when the discoloured splotches and half healed wounds became more apparent and gave her a well deserved punch in the gut. 

He already had a great comeback formulating at the back of his mind to combat her 'hardly' but it came out as a fumbled gasp when a spandex covered finger toed down the outer edges of a bruise that stretch to his lower back muttering an ‘Oh Kitty I'm sorry this happened’ as she inspected him. 

Up until now he honestly thought he was doing pretty well, forming real coherent words and everything all on his own, considering the tone of her voice if he weren't already on the ground he would have collapsed from the pure concern dripping off her every word.

Chat brought a now ungloved had up to his partner’s shoulder. "It's okay, really. I'll let you patch me up if that gives you some comfort but I'm fine. Your kitty's a strong kitty." This sentiment might of been meaningful to her if she had heard any of it but to be honest she clocked out the moment he touched her with his delicate hand. She had to admit she was in awe of his lean figure, to be fair the suit showed off a lot before she had seen him half naked but now.. now he felt much more Real? Genuine? Human? She couldn't place her finger on it but it was a strong feeling, one that was complicated and confusing. 

Her words had failed her yet again so she simply bobbed her head up and down hoping whatever he said wasn't a question. It seemed to do the trick as his tense shoulders loosened up while he retracted his hand. She reached for her ointments and fiddled with the lid and swabs until she got frustrated and pulled her gloves off to throw to the side. 

"You can take your gloves off?"

She looked up at him and then down to her hands. "Um yes? I mean I realised it a while ago. There was a fight on the other side of the city and I couldn't get home because I'd gotten myself hurt. You had taken off because you had to detransform and I couldn't go home the way I was." She paused to twist open a stubborn lid while he quietly listened." Anyway, I had hidden tons of first aid stuff all over Paris the month before and went to the closest one. That's when I realised I could take them off when I felt like it."

His ears flattened."Oh. Sorry I wasn't there to help." A dejected tinge in his wavering voice. 

"Couldn't be helped."

They dissolved into silence once again. Ever minute movement of her delicate fingers sending a bitter pain to sear his skin. Like electricity it was sudden and powerful and it was just his like that here his love was patching him us with her bare hands on his bare chest, whispering apologies and sweet words like ‘I'm proud of you’ or ‘you did a great job today’ whenever he winced or skittered away from her touch. 

Ladybug in an attempt to lighten the mood looked up at him only to be met with piercing green before looking back at her cuts. "Heh, hope this doesn't effect your ability to be a lady magnet Minou."

He scoffed at that,"Well the only 'lady' I want to attract is you. So tell me-" he leaned down until they were face-to-face, nose-to-nose,"-care for a kiss, Mademoiselle?"

Now that got an interesting response, never in the years of working with her had he illicited a response like the one she was currently showing. Her cheeks went rosy, a different kind of 'rosy' than the tired or frustrated ones he would see in the heat of battle but a more delicate kind, her lips parted and closed again drawing his attention to the plush bane of his dreams, her bare hands stilled on his chest slightly higher than his bruises were all the while her dilated eyes could only stare back into his. She made a cute squeak, suppressing the mad idea of leaning closer to capture his lips. 

In an attempt to recover she gave a scoff of her own. "Heh, as if Alley Cat, you're going to have to work harder than that if you’re aiming for a kiss." But instead of the sassy, banter-like comeback followed by a wink she intended it came out breathy and dream-like. 

He took her lack of sass as a negative thing, pulling back to lean against the railings."I've been told all day that I look like shit. Like seriously, I went home with this big ol'bruise on my face and you'd expect some concern but nooo I just get lectured about it all day and then I come out here and your telling me I look like shit too!" He had crossed his arms and took particular interest in a tree off in the distance. He seemed frustrated.. and annoyed. "Like I know I'm not the God of Beauty I'm well aware I'm quite the opposite but really? Do you have to rub it in?"

His partner scooted forward leaning over to get a better view of his face. The bruised cheek that faced her gave her a reminder that this.. he wasn't just a superhero but a teenager, young adult who goes through and experiences a strange and wonderful life full of debt much like hers. 

"Kitty." Her tone had softened into something more loving." Mon Chaton, I was just kidding you know."

"That's the thing you weren't." He became less accusatory and more saddened, his voice plagued with fear. "That's why you never take my flirting seriously, isn't it? It's why you don't like me the way I like you."

"You-you like me?" Slightly taken aback he reeled at her words like she hadn't know he was practically hers from day one. 

The comment was enough to make him face her with a look of disbelief etched into his battered face"...What?"

She came unbearable close, so close she was practically sitting in his lap, hands either side of his backside and knees either side of his. "You said you- you like me." Her eyes wide. 

"I-I you-you didn't know?" He leaned so far back his back hit the railings preventing him from going any further. 

"N-no."

"O-oh-" he looked away."This heh isn't how I wanted to tell you, but to be fair I thought I was being kinda obvious." His gaze travelled back to her, anticipation weighing him down."

"I-I mean" she spoke soft and quiet, and, to his fascination, the pinkish rose under her mask turned crimson"You flirt with everybody... What am I supposed to think?"

Disbelief was rapidly becoming offense. "I-I do not flirt with everybody...I-I only flirt with you."

Where the hell did she get that idea?

"You flirted with Marinette," Ladybug shot right back, still close with cheeks flushed and eyes flashing with hurt. Then she continued "-you flex in front of other girls whenever you get the chance, you wink at everyone you pass, you're constantly trying to show off your body during attacks and after fights whenever I'm fighting the media your off with your Kitty Cats or Catty Noirs or whatever your fan club is called and you're flirting with them the same way you flirt with me!" Her voice slowly growing from a mouse up to a pained cat. "So sorry if I find it hard to believe."

She sat back, legs folded under her, knees brushing against his as she left his personal space. Opting to carry on with her caring of his bruises but instead moving up to the one covering his jaw, having to hold the other side of his face with a vice like grip the sweet words replaced by passive aggressive ‘hold still's’ and ‘stop moving's. 

He contemplated her words inwardly punching himself at how utterly stupid he'd been. 

Of course she would think that! God I'm such an idiot!

"I-I really do like you you know. M-more than like, I've.. Wow i never thought this would be how I confess but I've been in love with you for ages.. years in fact."

She hummed her sarcastic agreement in a belittling tone."Of course you do."

"But I do! Is this why you've never taken me seriously? W-with my flirting and all my advances."

"Well yeah. What else would it be?"

"Well even though I've been told my whole life that I'm good looking I've never actually felt it." She stopped her pandering to look him in the eye that seemed to not want to look at hers. "I-I thought I could try and use my looks to try and get you to like me. Don't get me wrong I don't ever use my looks to try and better myself as my other self but-" he looked back to her with the same fondness and joy she saw in the photo "-it's always gotten me unwanted attention , honestly I don't see why, I'm averagely good looking, and so I thought that maybe it would get you to notice me. You're the only person I've ever wanted to impress."

Her features softened then a whole array of micro expressions flittered over her face."Well-" she said with a look that should have been as drop dead gorgeous as it was. "-I have a few things to say to that."

He nodded, not trusting his own voice.

"Okay. Well. First of all stop with all the 'average' stuff okay?" 

She placed a slender gloveless finger to his lips, shushing him silent before he could open the flurry of questions that had formulated at the back of his mind. 

"You do realize that you are single handedly the hottest person I've ever met and I've met a lot of hot people, like I've met Adrien Agreste, who's been dubbed the hottest teen in Paris two years running!and he can't even compare to you."

"WHAT?!"

It was her turn to be all flustered and flittery get again. "You prance around in a skin tight leather cat-suit Kitty. What's hotter?"

"Are you bring serious?"

"Well yeah. To be honest I only realised a few months ago when my friend came barrelling towards we with a picture of you she'd taken mid fight, she gushed on and on about how I'm blind for having never noticed it before."

He gaped at her not unlike a blubbering fish, "Really?"

"Stop acting so surprised, the whole 'unwanted attention' is well.. understandable."

The dream like grin he threatened her with could have certainly given her cardiac arrest. 

"S-Shut it, you." A small embarrassed pout shone through as she lightly punched his shoulder. Her smile dropped as she sighed, telling herself that she couldn't let them use jokes to avoid the issues this time. "I am like, really attracted to you (girl we all are) though in all honesty. Like, I can barely keep my hands off you attracted." She couldn't keep the blush off of her face as she thought about just how attracted she was how ever since the moment with Alya she hadn't been able to shake off his gorgeous cheekbones, the lean muscles that could pick her up with ease, his sly smirk that constantly radiated a playful kind of coy joy. 

"Well if all that's true then why haven't you ever reciprocated?" He smiled and took her hand. "And you know, Bugaboo, you don't have to keep your hands off of me."

"Because..! Like I said you were always off flirting with other girls. When you were with Marinette you told her that she could be your Ladybug for a day..." wow am I really jealous of myself?

He grabbed her wrists, momentarily shocking her causing the balance she had on her knees to waver and break, and so that's how the infamous Ladybug and Chat Noir ended up nose to nose on a chilly winters night. "Ladybug.."

"Y-yes Chat.."

"What if I promised to stop?"

"S-stop?"

"The unnecessary flirting. Would you start to take me more seriously then?" His eyes looked hopeful. 

She bit her lip in thought," Even so Chat, like I said I am physically attracted to you. B-but mental attraction is another thing all together." His grip on her wrists loosened as a dejected ‘oh’escaped his lips.

But don't get me wrong I like you! Possibly more than I care to admit.." the last bit was uttered so quietly he almost didn't hear.. almost. 

"S-so I have a chance?"

"I'll tell you what-" she slid her hands out of his grasp to scoot next to him so both their backs were against the railing. 

Ladybug pressed two fingers to his lips yet again before he could continue and then he was preoccupied with the fact that she was touching his lips. "Thirty days."

"I'll give you 30 days to woo me and in those 30 days I'll go anywhere you want to go, to the park, to a restaurant and it can even be in non-scheduled patrolling hours." she turned to face his astonished look."Make me want to kiss you. Make me want to be with you, and you can have all the kisses you want... Deal?"

He was silent for a passing moment desperately trying to formulate an answer that would sound suave yet sincere. "O-okay." Nailed it.

"Well then-" she locked her hands together to stretch them over her head,"-its late, we should probably go home."

"Y-yeah." They stood in unison, not quite wanting to leave. 

"So when do you wanna meet?" She put the kit back behind the plant and stood to catch his eye ideally. 

"Well I erm.. I'm free Saturday what about you." He avoided her curious gaze anticipating her answer. 

She bounced on the balls of her feet absentmindedly."Um let's see Saturday Saturday...-" she scrunched her face up in thought"-yeah I can do Saturday."

"G-good! Great! See you Saturday! Bye My Lady!" And with that he was scrambling off on all fours blushing like a fresh tomato. 

"Heh, Bye Kitten.."

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of effort I put into this is unreal. I should be studying.


End file.
